


Living in a heaven

by haltwhogoesthere0_0



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, a little romance, timebaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haltwhogoesthere0_0/pseuds/haltwhogoesthere0_0
Summary: The infamous River Song and The Doctor finally settle down. Living in a cozy apartment in New York and occasionally taking vacations across space. But something is missing. River craves the idea of a baby and has done so for the last few centuries. Now that she and The Doctor are in a normal state, with jobs, bills, and a bedroom they sleep in every night. She decides it would be a good time to bring up the thought of it.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song, Yowzah - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Living in a heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This is my first piece of work, so if you have any feedback, don't hold back! I'm open to constructive criticism. I had been thinking about this for quite a while and well I've finally put it together. So, enjoy!!

I had promised her 24 years together, and after the first year on Darailium, we both decided we wanted something more. To make these 24 years of ours, meaningful instead of living on a planet in the constant night time. In April, she told me she wanted to renew our vows, and have a proper wedding. Just the two of us, a church, and our vows. I agreed, so we packed up all we wanted and we left. She drove of course and took us to the church of her choice. I didn't mind, she could have anything she wanted and I wouldn't care.  
It was an abandoned church, of course, she wanted to renew our vows at a church that had been run down due to nuclear warfare. There was a bittersweet beauty to it, knowing how many people might have come in here for shelter. Only for it to not make a difference and them still dying anyway. Half of the building was missing, the ceiling had caved in, it almost seemed too unstable to even walk through the church. And out of all the things that were still standing, the altar and the beautiful glass behind it still stood tall, waiting for us.  
I took her hand in mine and we walked out of the TARDIS. I couldn't find the words that described how amazing she looked in a proper wedding dress. We walked to the altar and stood in front of each other, repeating our vows. I clasped her cheeks in my hands, bringing her forward to my lips.  
"I love you," She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes from happiness. I stared into her eyes and it was like a forest was staring back at me. Her almost emerald green eyes sparkled back at me.

"I love you more." Now I began to tear up.

She ran her hands up my chest and around my neck. "Well, I love you most." She sniffled and kissed me again.

We went back to Earth and got an apartment in New York. 'I want a normal life now.' she said, and so that's what she got. Happy wife, happy life. The apartment was close to her parents in case anything was to happen. Now that we had the time to be here for them, for us, and whatever else came into our lives. River went back to teaching and so did I. Both of us were professors now. I went back to teaching 'physics' at Harvard. Life was indeed normal, well as normal as it could get. This all didn't mean we didn't take vacations to the moon to have cocktails with Gandhi. It just meant we didn't leave in the middle of the night for days, months, even centuries. There were no more timelines between us, not even secrets. After we moved down here, River put away her diary, and even yet to this day I haven't seen her take it out again.

The alarm went off at 6:15 like it did every other morning. I got up and went downstairs to start the coffee and put bread slices in the toaster. This was my life now, and I loved it. Why had I never done this before? Settle down and make coffee for my wife, eat breakfast with my wife, or do anything with my wife. Not long after the coffee was done, River came downstairs nicely dressed in her brown slacks and white blouse. I sighed happily, wrapping my arms around her once she came up to me.  
"Goodmorning," I said softly, looking down at her.

"Goodmorning." She replied with a warm smile and a gentle squeeze. "How'd you sleep?"

My hand tilted from side to side. "Meh... I kept hearing that dog from across the street. It sounds like he's always on the verge of vomiting." And it was true, the poor pup had a lot of problems.

Her hand caressed my cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry, my love. Maybe tonight will be better." There was that devilish smirk. Nothing good ever came from that smirk. Well, nothing innocent. She moved over to the fridge, opening the door and bending over, on purpose.  
Moments like these were something I cherished, there was nothing like admiring my wife in any way I could. Whether it was when she would show off in the TARDIS, or when I would catch her lectures and she captivated the room. And even like now, watching her from behind. I guess one could say I worshipped my wife, my lovely wife. We ate breakfast together and soon enough we were bolting out the door on our way to the subway station.  
While we were on the train, I held her hand and smiled. We shared looks that looked like we were hungry for more than just-food.  
When we got home, We made spaghetti with homemade tomato sauce and we had our wine. I placed the two plates at the table we had there in the kitchen and sat to eat with her. Life was pure heaven. 

"How was your day, dear?" I looked up, twisting the noodles around my fork.

She set down her glass and looked up at me. "It was really good actually, I am very happy with how my students are doing. What about you darling?" She smiled, god that smile.

"It was... fine. Nothing really happened today, I gave a quiz, had lunch with Dr. Rosenburge, you know the guy-"

"Who hit on me at the Christmas party, yes I remember him." She chuckled and nodded, taking a bite of the food. "How could I not though, he just came at me with that line." She began to giggle now, remembering how embarrassed we both were for the guy.

I laughed, she was right, Rosenburg didn't sugar coat anything, or try to hide anything either. "He never stood a chance with you, my dear." He really didn't.

There was a pause, while she sipped her wine and I took another bite out of dinner. "I've been thinking about something, for a while now," She started.

"Oh? And what's been on your mind, my love?" 

"Well, I've been thinking about a baby-"

I choked. "What?!"

She chuckled and handed me a napkin. "A baby, why not? Think about it, little time lord feet running around the house. Imagine all the family trips we could take!" She began to smile, I saw the hope in her eyes. And the idea of it, when she put it that way, did sound amazing to have. To teach him or her how to fly the TARDIS, showing them what a black hole looks like from afar, meeting all the historic celebrities, and learning from them. "Oh please, Doctor, come on let's have a baby. Just for the hell of it." Now she was giving me those puppy eyes, the same kind of eyes she gave me when she was begging for this apartment.

I sighed, the thought of it sounded amazing, who was I kidding it was something I wanted with her. Though I never said it, or even gave it much thought, it was something that could happen between us. Fuck it. "Okay. Why not?"

She gasped, and out came a brighter smile. "Really?"

"Really." I smiled, getting up from my chair and taking her by the hand. "Let's go..." We would save our mess of a dinner for the morning, but I was not going to let that bottle go to waste.

She leads me upstairs, taking me into our bedroom. While she went into our closet, I sat on the bed and took my shoes off. Eventually, I was in nothing but my underpants, laying and waiting for my wife. She stood in the closet doorway, nearly naked. It was crazy to think that such beauty ever existed. The way her breasts would naturally hang, the weight of them taken by gravity. How full they looked, like juicy watermelons that spilled juice just by the first cut. My mouth began to salivate.  
River walked closer, crawling onto the bed. Already, I felt myself begin to feel hard, my mouth getting wetter the closer she came. I placed my hand on her hip, and the other on the back of her neck, pulling her so close to me that her breasts were crushed between us. I kissed her, slowly making my tongue into her mouth. 

She moaned, wrapping her arms behind my neck and hugging me tightly. My cock was pressed up against her lips, I could feel her soaking through her lace panties. I made my way down to the tip of her nipples, twisting my tongue lightly around the tip. I wanted to tease her, please her. I soaked her nipples, placing my ring and middle fingers on her clit. It was soaking and sensitive to the touch, out slipped a whimper. I wasn't ready just yet, tonight was going to be about her. My goal was to please my beloved, making her come and eventually giving her our child. 

It wasn't long before my tongue was in between her folds, her wet folds. River moaned, arching her back as she placed her fingers on the back of my head edging me to go deeper. I flicked her clit with my tongue as I wrapped my arm around her thighs. I grew harder, stiffer, I wanted her so badly. God forbid I ever live in a world without her. This woman has become my heart and soul. The air I breathe and the light I need.   
I pulled off my underwear, coming up as her moans grew louder. There was no way I could take it anymore. Slowly, I slid myself inside of her, she was so wet. There was no way I could keep myself from moaning, she felt secure around me. It was secure for both of us. I kissed up her ribcage, and eventually up her neck. By the time I made it to her lips, I was slowly thrusting my hips. 

"Ugh don't stop..." She whispered, clenching her hands onto the sheets. 

'No, I won't' I thought to myself. My face buried itself in the corner of her neck, kissing it endlessly. A red mark formed where my mouth had been sucking. My thrust fastened. River's moans grew louder as she arched her back. 

I was close, so was she. I could hear it in her voice, the way she was moving even. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close and tight. We finished together and stayed holding each other, just for a little bit. Her soft skin felt amazing, almost as if my hands shouldn't be touching her, for fear of ruining such a beautiful thing. Laying her down next to me, I sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling. This was really happening, my mind began to run all over the place, I began to wonder if I was really ready for this. I was scarring myself at this point, that feeling that I had tucked so deep inside was beginning to resurface. Like that feeling when you know you're going to throw up, and only have a matter of minutes to run to the toilet. I started to feel the urge to leap out of bed and run out the door, to just run away. I can't do this, I can't raise a child-

"Darling?" River placed her hand on my chest, partially sitting up. "Are you okay?"

Her hand was now cold to the touch, making me gasp and pull away. "What?" I stared at her, God, what's wrong with me? "Y-yeah I'm fine, dear." It was a fake smile, just to assure her that everything was fine. Everything was not fine.

Her eyebrows scrunched together with a puzzling look. "Are you sure? You're breathing kind of heavy, what's the matter?" I know River would be a great mother, she had all the characteristics. Even now she was caring and asking me if I'm okay, with her soft hands and gentle voice. I'm nothing like that. 

"I'm fine, I swear." I was lying, I felt like I was going to throw up. "I'm just... thinking. That's all."

"Oh." It was a cut off 'oh' as if she just heard the worst news. She pulled her hand away and pulled the sheets up to her chest, laying down. "Well, if anything is wrong... I'm right here." She had a fake smile too, the same smile she used at that Christmas party. She kissed me on the cheek and turned the other way, her back was to me now. 

How could I tell her everything I was thinking? If I did, she'd be incredibly hurt and maybe even cross with me. River never asked for much, and when she did ask for things, she left room for me to say no. As if I did ever say no to her. I went back to staring at the ceiling, still, the urge to walk out of this house was growing stronger. I couldn't do that to her, it would hurt her too much. This was such a typical thing for me to do. She wasn't even pregnant yet and I was getting cold feet. I couldn't move now, even if I tried, I was frozen. And very cold. I wanted to hold her, to tell her how I was feeling, and be honest with her. It felt like she already knew, hence why she had her back to me. 

Who was I kidding, my mind just wanted to scare me, to send me back right into my old habits. No, I would tell her how I felt in the morning. For now, I was going to enjoy this moment, to enjoy her. I laid my head on the pillow and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you more." She whispered back, giving a small smile.

"Well, I love you most." I kissed her cheek and closed my eyes. Everything was bliss, why ruin it?

The next morning I woke up to no River, she was already out of bed and her side was fixed nicely. I got up and went to brush my teeth, no River in the bathroom. When I walked downstairs, I could smell fresh coffee and heard the sound of sizzling. The dinner from last night had been cleaned up, and now there sat the plates, waiting for breakfast.   
There River stood, with her spatula and her pajamas. Her hair was tied up in a bun, I assumed she didn't want to deal with the chaos of it from last night. I stood behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Goodmorning," I kissed her neck and squeezed her. 

River smiled and turned her head to give me a proper kiss. "Goodmorning, how did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," I chuckled. "What about you? How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay, I couldn't stop thinking."

Oh no. "Oh? What about?" Maybe she was thinking of the same things I was. In a way, I had hoped she was thinking the same, then that way I wasn't alone on the subject. 

River flipped the eggs that were cooking in the pan. "I've been thinking about this baby business and whether or not we are truly ready. If you think about it, the baby would be an easy target for our enemies." She was right, keeping this child safe would definitely be a challenge. But not impossible. River sighed as she leaned more into my arms, still cooking. "I think I'm a little nervous."

"Well, it makes sense. I've been thinking too, and I myself am a little nervous as well." I let go of her and made my way to the coffee pot. This was going to be a hell of a conversation. "I don't remember anything about my father, or my mother for that matter. Growing up in a boy's home wasn't easy, and I would never want that kind of fate for my own." I poured the coffee into my cup, then sugar, then the cream... lots of cream. 

River frowned, putting the two eggs onto a plate and then cracking more not long after. "But... didn't you have some of your own?"

I paused for a moment, looking up at her. "Yes, eventually. I had a wife too, grandkids even. But then I lost everything, River. Everything. My home, my family, my people, everything. I don't want to go through that again."

"Then what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that we should give it a try." Nothing would, or ever has, stop me from protecting the ones I love. And I loved River. "It's us, my dear. Who has ever stopped us and succeeded?"

River smiled, it grew brighter the closer she came to me. "No one."

"Exactly." I placed my cup down, and instead cupped her cheeks. "It's okay, this is going to work." I kissed her temple and wrapped my arms around her. 

"You better be right, or else it's your arse." She chuckled, laying her head on my shoulder. 

Although it took me a while to calm myself down, the more I thought about the idea of a baby, the more I came to realize how wonderful it could be. Whatever was to come, I would have my love beside me. How hard could this be?


End file.
